1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push button assembly, and more particularly to a push button assembly for a computer bezel and a floppy disk drive.
2. Related Art
Personal computers usually include floppy disk drives (FDDs). A push button assembly is generally used to eject a floppy disk (FD) from a FDD.
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional push button assembly for an FDD. A fixed member 2 secures a spring arm 5 to an inside surface of a computer bezel 3. A button 1 is integrally formed at an end of the spring arm 5, and is accommodated in a hole 6 defined in the bezel 3. When the button 1 is pushed inwardly, it touches the FDD and thereby causes the FD to slide out of the FDD. The button 1 then returns to its original position due to resiliency of the spring arm 5.
In such operation, the button 1 rotates about the fixed member 2. Because the button 1 travels along a curved path, it often interferes with the bezel 3 in the hole 6. Thus the button 1 does not always fully return to its original position (see FIG. 6), and subsequent operation of the assembly is impaired.
A reliable push button assembly which overcomes the above problems of the related art is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a push button assembly which operates reliably.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a push button assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a spring member and a button. The spring member is secured to a computer bezel, and includes a rod, a pair of U-shaped crooks, and a deformable arm extending from one of the crooks. The deformable arm includes a connecting portion, a receiving portion and a neck. The button is movably received in an aperture of the bezel. The button defines a pair of grooves which movably accommodate the receiving portion, so that the button can slide freely along the receiving portion. Thus the button can move freely in the aperture of the bezel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: